


Café au Lait

by JordannaMorgan



Series: Home Is Where You Are [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: Ed relents against one of his greatest nemeses… for a very particular reason.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Noa, Edward Elric/Noah
Series: Home Is Where You Are [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15490
Kudos: 10
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 5, fan_flashworks





	Café au Lait

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Café au Lait  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Ed, Al, Noa.  
> Setting: Post-canon. Works for either my Tiesverse or post-Conqueror of Shamballa.  
> Summary: Ed relents against one of his greatest nemeses… for a very particular reason.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for the prompts of “Switch” at Fan Flashworks and “Warming/Cooling Drinks” at Genprompt Bingo. (And yes, despite her being in Germany in CoS, I headcanon that Noa was originally born in France.)

* * *

“Is that coffee I smell?” Edward asked, stepping into the kitchen one bright morning.

Noa’s cheeks were pink as she looked up from the cup she was stirring. “Well… sort of? It’s a drink from the country where I was born, called _café au lait_. It’s made with coffee and… steamed milk.” She hesitated, one eyebrow rising uncertainly. “Would you like to try some?”

Alphonse snorted lightly over his own cup. “Sorry Noa, but I really don’t think he’s going to want that. You know Brother hates mi—”

“ _Sure_ , I’ll try it,” Ed blurted abruptly, reaching for the cup his wife held. He took it from her gently, without haste; and it was not lost upon Al that his touch lingered briefly on Noa’s hands.

After a long moment of staring suspensefully into the depths of the steaming coffee-milk beverage, Ed lifted it and took a wary sip.

“…It’s _good_ ,” he declared a little too quickly, and proceeded to quaff down the rest of it in a few short gulps.

The leisurely sip Al took himself was a camouflage for his amused smile.

_Well, that’s a switch. I guess love really does conquer all—even Ed’s loathing of milk._

* * *

_2020 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
